Shadow
by PercicoFanForever
Summary: Percy and Anabeth broke up and percy is curious. Who does Nico like? This is a one-shot unless inspiration strikes me. This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcome. This is slash or boyxboy if you don't like it don't read it. Do not review unles it's about the story. I don't want to listen to your political views on the subject. This is not a lemon, I don't like them anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows chapter 1

Nico always knew he was different. The Fates seemed to have an obligation to make his life as unbearable as it could be. Nico could hardly stand how he couldn't stop thinking about, him. How his hair was casual but perfect. Even though Percy was perfect, Nico hated him. He hated how Percy made him feel. He wasn't wary that Percy was walking to his table.  
"Hey,kid" Percy said ruffling Nico's hair. Nico cringed under the warm touch. Had he been able to blush, the Demeter kids would think he was a turnip and plant him. Nico laughed, hating himself for it. Nico looked up displeased to see Anabeth right beside Percy, hand on his shoulder. Nico secretly was jealous of Anabeth.

She had what he couldn't. It pained him to think that. Nico made up some lame excuse about going to get ready for the campfire .  
Nico knew he looked scary to some people. Even though no one really liked the god of the dead. Hades brazier was most crowded. There were many people who wanted to speak with some one who had passed on. Before, everyone came to him for those things, then came his change he was suddenly one day spooky and distant.

As soon as he approached everyone cleared away. He quietly divided his plate into three sections Demeter got the biggest , as Nico wasn't in the mood for cereal as he burned the food he silently sent up a prayer to each of them

Please let something good happen.  
He pleaded, not expecting them to be listening. As they were quite absent.

Nico sat on a log far away from the fire. He wouldn't be there except for that they would be announcing the next days activities. It had nothing to do with Percy or so he told himself. When Percy approached him Nico noticed there was a tear in his eye.

"Why're you here?" Nico uttered as more of a statement than a question.

" Nobody's here" Percy said with a shrug. Nico hated how the son of Posideon could utter two words and have everyone know what he meant. Nico nearly leaned a little closer to give the boy a hug or a kiss. Nico had no idea where that had come from.

It was not until breakfast that Nico understood Percy's strangeness. He overheard some Aphrodite kid asking Percy out. Percy dismissed him and the girl left him telling her friend, " If Anabeth doesn't want him I'm the next best thing !" with outrage.

When Percy came over to his table Nico was not expecting what would happen next.

" Anabeth's free now, you can date her whatever." Percy gulped barely getting it out

" I don't like her " Nico said storming away. Percy caught up to him. Nico could have shadow traveled but somehow he knew this was the miracle he'd asked for.

"You should try out for track, you could leave the wood nymphs in the dust!" Percy panted in an effort to break the tension.  
Realizing that it wouldn't work Percy cut to the point. "Well who do you like ."

Nico wanting to crawl in his shell of darkness answered " I don't have to tell you"

" pleeease " Percy begged with those entrancing sea green eyes.  
" Okay, but not here" Nico responded. Percy nodded. Nymphs were typically gossips. Percy followed Nico into the hades cabin. Inside, the cabin was too dark to see objects but bright enough to each other. Still Nico was nervous.  
"I'll need some sort of promise first." Nico said, already thinking of opting out.

"I swear on the River Styx that whoever you like I will respect your decision and help you get them on your side." Percy answered seriously. No opting out. Nico moved closer with a feeling almost out of body. Before Percy cold ask what he was doing he felt a pair of lips on his.  
Percy felt guilty at first, having Anabeth who had only just dumped him. Then he started kissing back. The feeling was odd and he realized that he might just like it better than Anabeth. It was dark but light. Percy didn't want to stop. Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Nico's waist however yet another Aphrodite kid had heard that Percy was there and barged in. He turned on the light that Percy had overlooked. She stood there staring at the gigantic piece of gossip she had gathered. Giggling from anticipating the rumors she would spread she darted.

" So I guess that answers my question and, also you're welcome to sit by me at lunch." Percy said with a dumb grin. Nico kisses him again and they have reached an agreement to be each other's everything.  
Somehow by lunch everyone had heard about the two boys and were expressing them selves. Aphrodite's cabin of coarse was taking the credit of setting them up but everyone knew it was not true. Percy was walking to sit down when a pair of hands appeared around his neck and when Percy looked down he saw Nico ready for a quick hello kiss. Percy granted him that and saw a Hermes demigod running to get his reward for his bet. Percy and Nico sat down and their food appeared. Nico knew people were talking about them but didn't think much about it until Anabeth sat down. Nico was surprised to see her. Nico knew it would be awkward and accidentally shadow traveled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico somehow knew where they were which was more than what Percy knew, all Percy could see was that they were at the ocean.

"Where are we?" Percy asked dumbly, Nico immediately began to laugh, it was nice to hear.

"Turn... Haha... around." Nico said in between gasps.

Percy did as he was told and began to feel stupid and understand why people nicknamed him 'Seaweed Brain' when he saw the familiar sight of... his cabin.

"Oh." Percy said blushing.

Nico grabbed his hand and pulled Percy into cabin three, in which they did not realized that Tyson was waiting for his 'big brother's' return. The two boys walked into the cabin red-faced and laughing.

"Big brother and skull boy, your here!" Tyson exclaimed.

The boys looked at each other, then to Tyson and began to feel even more embarrassed, if possible, than now.

* * *

A/N: thank you anyone who reads this. It's probably hard to put up with my stories and thank you IAmHereXD for editing this.


End file.
